The Final Decision
by amakasu toko
Summary: inuyasha tells kagome something that makes her go to seshouamru..will inuyasha regret saying that? will kagome stay with seshoumaru??IY+K or Seshie+K depending on alternate ending i totally redid the alternate ending-its much better!
1. Prologue

A/N: heres the epilogue and I hope you people read my alternate ending too! Nothing much to say...hope you enjoyed this fanfic and you better review! *glare*  
  
*~Epilogue~*  
  
Several weeks later....  
  
"Ousawari!!(SIT)" *thump*  
"Inuyasha....I told you that your arrow wounds weren't healed! Now stop running away and let me put some herbs on them." Kagome yelled.  
"No way! Those things sting!" Inuyasha yelled. His arrow wounds had not yet healed, due to Kagome's strong miko powers.  
"Get back here! SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!" *thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*  
"OOOWWWW! Wench!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha by the ear...(aaww..Inuyasha's poor little ears....;_;) and was heading back to Kaede-baba's hut when.....  
  
Inuyasha grasped her hand....  
"Inuyasha..what do you want now?" Kagome said exasperatedly.  
"I can walk on my own." Inuaysha said. Still holding Kagome's hand he stood up.   
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, making him melt.  
"Lets go" she said, still smiling.  
  
Still holding hands, they both began walking back when Inuyasha said...  
"NOT! Fooled ya! Haha!!" Inuyasha ran away.  
"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!!(stupid) YOULL PAY FOR THAT!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!"  
*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kaede's hut....  
*Sigh*"They never learn" Sango said.  
"I agree" Miroku said, and he placed his hand on Sango's rear....  
"Neither do you!" Sango yelled and bonked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu.  
"It was worth it.." Miroku said to himself as he crawled back into the hut with dozens of bumps on his forehead....  
  
A/N: short epilogue! Hehe...and remember! Ill be putting up an alternate ending for Fluff+kagome fans okay? 


	2. The Truth is Revealed....or is it?

Authors notes: *whew* pant pant..running from jaken and seshomaru sure is hard work...*gasp* *wheeze* well on with the story!  
Things you should know...  
'*****': kagomes viewpoint  
'~~~~' inu's viewpoint  
'* *'-the person is thinking  
'" "'-the person is talking  
*~The Truth is Revealed....or is it?~*  
  
  
"KIKYO?!"  
~~~~  
I looked up at the face that had haunted me in my nightmares, I saw the face of the woman who had shot me with her holy arrow and also the woman I had loved, 50 years ago. It is still a shock to me to see her alive. Suddenly, intense pain shot through my back.  
"OOOOOOWWWWW!!!! What did you do to me you wench?!"  
"SHUT UP BAKA! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" kagome said angrily as she swabbed me with cotton and something they call, hydrogen peroxide. But, I quickly looked back to kikyo.  
"what do you want?" sango said, interrupting the silence.  
"metsune(that means nothing)" kikyo said airily. "im just happened to come by here and see what all the noise was. Sounded like an evil youkai was on the lose but I guess it was only inuyasha screaming in pain because water was being put on his wound."  
"ITS NOT WATER! Its something called hydrogen peroxide!" I said angrily.  
"whatever" kikyo said.  
************  
When I first saw kikyo, I felt a pang of fear, not because I was scared of HER, but because I was scared that she might take inuyasha away from me. I still knew he loved her. He always would. But I still loved him.I don't know what I would do without him. I looked at kikyo and inuyasha bickering about hydrogen peroxide, inuyasha's flustered face, compared to kikyo's calm looking one. So kikyo was here to stay..for a while at least. I poured some water on inuyasha back to help wash the rest of the remaining dirt away from his wound, and heard him yell.  
"WENCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME NOW?!"  
"huh?" I said distractedly, still thinking about him and kikyo.  
" WHY DID YOU POUR A WHOLE BOTTLE OF WAT YOU CALL "MEDICINE" ON ME?????BAKA!!!!"  
"WHAT?!" I said. I looked down and saw that I was holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and not water...that must have hurt inuyasha A LOT.   
"o...gomen-nasai! Here lemme wash it off for you..."  
" NO! YOULL PROBABLY KILL ME OR SOMETHING! LEMME GO!" inuyasha thrashed out of kagomes grasp and went out.(miroku and kaede baba hadn't finished sealing the door so he could go out)  
*sigh* she though...*I wish he would love me......*  
~~~~  
I scrambled into the woods, my back was stinging REALLY badly, but I didn't want the wench to pour something else over it..shed probably "accidentally" pour salt or something..."feh..she never does anything right" he mumbled to himself...*but...*he thought *she was funny in a certain way, and cute, and pretty, and the way she got mad at him always seemed to make him smile, she was just so....WAIT! what am I thinking?! SHES FROM ANOTHER WORLD!! BESIDES, SHES TOO WEAK TO BE OF ANY USE HERE..shed probly kill herself in a few days...what was I thinking?! Well..she is pretty and she...STOP! STOP! Stop thinking about her! Then he looked up and saw...kagome? No, it was....*  
  
Kikyo  
  
Authors notes: yes...kikyos name is down here,,,AGAIN..well deal with it...*pant pant* well ive been running from jaken and seshomaru while you guyz were still reading this fan fic but ive lost them...ive got SKILL...  
Yura of hair: hmm? Is that a fan fic? Am I in it?  
Me: You?! Uuhh....*tugs shirt nervously* well...you see...uummm....  
Yura: *reads fan fic* hey! Im not in it! Well ill just cut off your head now because im not in the fan fic and besides...I like your hair...::holds the hair and shoots hair at me::  
Me: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! ::runs for my life once again:: 


	3. Ruined

Authors notes: *GASP!* finally got away from yura of hair!!! Mwahahahhahahahha am I good or wat?   
Yura: COWaRD! Come back here and show your face...or umm..your head so I can cut it off and get your beautiful hair...*cackle*  
Me: *GuLp* be right back! Just read this chapter...AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!*runs for life*  
  
~~~~  
*~Shattered Heart~*  
  
Kikyo  
"yes, its me" kikyo stepped out from behind a tree. "So how is your fight with naraku going?"  
"kikyo....." I said, momentarily stunned. I still couldn't forget about those happy times we had together 50 years ago.  
Then, suddenly, I remembered,  
"Hey! Traitor! How could you have given those shikon shards to naraku? You know hes the one who made us hate each other!"  
Kikyo looked up, her beautiful face shining in the sunlight (not that there was a lot of sunlight deep in the forest...)  
"Should I have given them to you instead?"  
I was really shocked. How could kikyo, whom I had trusted, given naraku the shikon shards willingly and not feel even a bit guilty?!  
"How could you do this to me?" I said. "kikyo...." I moved closer to her.  
"don't take a step closer" kikyo warned, as she stepped back nervously.  
"kikyo....you know I still have feelings for you and that I will always try my best to protect you" I moved closer again,  
and kikyo backed up against a tree.  
"what are you trying to do?!" kikyo said.  
"It doesn't matter what happens to the shikon no tama, what is really important to me is you." I said and I hugged her.  
Kikyo gasped and she gave in, she hugged me back, but .....something wasn't right, I still felt empty, like there was something  
Missing.....  
****  
I went in search of inuyasha, I really don't want his wounds to get all infected and red, then I heard something....  
".......what is really important to me is you!" *gasp* (kikyo's gasp not kagomes)  
that was inuyasha? What was he doing? I quickly stepped behind a tree and took a peek, I saw....kikyo's head...and over shoulder was inuyasha!!!! They were HUGGING!!! I couldn't believe it!!!After all kikyo had done and inuyasha still loves her?! Then...inuyasha saw me...I took a step back...I couldn't believe it! I stared at him in horror...*how could you do this to me??* I thought mentally.  
"in-inuyasha?" I managed to whisper. My throat was constricted and my mouth felt dry, but my eyes felt like there were so much tears in them my eyes would explode. All inuyasha did was stare at me with his "budda eyes" ( watch OAV 20  
something ..that's when inuyasha hugs kikyo and miroku says that inuyasha has the look of a Buddha.) and said these words that tore my heart to fragments.  
"kagome, I like kikyo"  
  
author's notes: yea this is kind of biting off the OAV part wen inuyasha saves kikyo from the soul snatcher huh? Well ITS NOT THE SAME SO DUN SUE ME! ( cuz kagome is directly behingd the exact same tree kikyo and inu are hugging so HA!)*still sweating from running away from yura* well...yea this chapter is short but don't blame me! Im still putting up more chapters!! AND REMEMBER ALL KAGOME+INU FANS! Kikyo and inu WONT b together!  
::inugome fans look relieved:: but...::kikyasha fans glare at author and starts cracking knuckles::   
uh oh........AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*runs for life*  
I seem to be doing that a lot lately huh? ^_^ 


	4. The Tears Flow On

Authors notes: HI AGAIN! I finally threw off those kikyo+inu fans...took me forever! Sheesh..anyways nothing to say here except everyone remember...I DONT OWN INUYASHA NO SUE K???????   
  
*~the tears flow on~*  
~~~~  
I could still remember the look of disbelief on her face when she saw me and kikyo embrace. I now realized why kikyos hug felt so empty, I didn't love kikyo, I love kagome. But I couldn't tell kagome that, we could never be together, its for her own good. Its too dangerous in this world and shes a lot safer in her own world.  
"inuyasha?"  
kikyo's voice broke me out of my thoughts  
"hmm?"  
"You know that our embrace meant nothing to me right?" she said in her cold voice  
"yes, im.........sorry, gomen nasai" I said.   
*this is totally unlike me!* I thought * imagine me, groveling before a woman!*  
I couldn't stand anymore so I fled, and when I looked back, kikyo was gone. Probably transported herself somewhere else with her soul snatchers. This nagging feeling kept bugging me, it started to hurt! Mostly around my neck when   
*SLAP!* *POP!* I knew it....."myoga! bad timing to have a craving to suck my blood"  
"I shouldn't have done that..."myoga whimpered as his smooshed body floated slowly down to the floor. I sighed, wonder where kagome went?  
****  
I was sobbing by the time I went back to kaede-baba's house to get my humungous backpack. Shippo, miroku, and sango were all immediately concerned and flocked around me asking me what was wrong. I just pushed them aside and ran back to the well.  
*good bye, inuyasha* I thought * I will.....miss you* and I jumped in  
as I fell back to my own time, I immediately rushed to my own, nice pink fluffy bed( at least I think her bed was pink...^_^0) and flopped down, sobbing on the pillow. *Could my life be any worse* I thought bitterly, my tears now drenching the pillow....i slowly cried myself to sleep, but as I slept, my tears flowed on......  
  
authors notes: so how was it? Yea I know this chapter is kinda bad cuz I got a writers block...aarrgghh....must get rid of writers block *kicks writers block* ::stubs toe:: OOOOWWWEEEEEE!!!!! 


	5. The Plague

Author's Notes: WWWHHHIIIIRRRR.........CrAcK! Writer's Block crumbles! *Author stands triumphantly over the residue, holding a big jackhammer high in the air.* mwahahahhaha queen of this fan fic once again!(always wanted to say that....^_^) I still cant think of a good title so don't blame me! *author cowers in corner as title-hater crawls toward her with bats*  
*~Falling into Darkness~*  
  
****  
I woke up, my face was on my pillow, which was now soaked with tears.  
"ugh" I said disgustingly. I had a terrible headache, and my mouth was dry. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I looked in the mirror my jaw dropped. I didn't see my normal, cheerful self, but instead I saw a Kagome with oily, stringy hair, bags under red, teary eyes, and an extremely red, puffy wrinkly face. (the after-affects from crying all night)  
"o god....i need to take a shower"  
I stumbled into the shower. A while later, I came back refreshed. Then I glanced at the clock.  
"AAAAHHH!!! Im late for school!"  
I grabbed a piece of toast and rant o school.  
"ah! Kagome!im so glad you can make it today! I thought you couldn't make it, but I guess your case with the mumps suddenly got better eh?" the sensei said.  
I sweatdropped. *Jii-chan....* I thought angrily.  
I froze as I heard these words.  
"we are having a pop quiz today and this quiz will be worth 20% of your final grade" the math sensei said.  
As math is my worst subject(im not sure if it really is her worst subject but lets assume it is....)I then shouted in my mind *KUSO!KUSO!KUSO!KUSO!KU-wow...ive never said anything like that before...mustve been influence from inuyasha* I winced, suddenly remembering his name and all the pain came rushing back at me, it came rushing back at me so fast that I couldn't handle it. It felt like icy cold water had een dashed against my skin. I fell, falling into darkness...*Inu..........Yasha............*  
~~~~  
I climbed out of the well. *gggrrr...I don't want to face kagome, but kikyo refuses to find the shards with me so I need my shard detector...my CUTE shard detector...wait wat am I saying!?Stop that!*I stopped my mental conflict when I felt some lizuid, smelling like sake mixed with vinegar and pieces of paper. I saw kagome's granpa.....Kagome's ANGRY granpa.  
"begone!" he muttered."its your fault! You caused kagome to be like this! Go away!" He splashed more of the weird mixture on me.  
"what did I do you old man!?"I said coldly, yet I suddenly felt cold inside.  
"she fainted at school, and now she's in her room. For some reason, she keeps saying your name, but everytime she says it, she winces, as if in terrible pain" Mrs. Higurashi said. She had suddenly appeared just outside the bone eaters well. Now I felt dread and guilt washing over me. I had to go to kagome, fast.  
"OUTTA MY WAY!!" I yelled as I pushed past mrs. Higurashi and the old geezer.  
"mrow!!!!!" buyo meowed,his voice echoing throughout the shrine.  
  
Authors notes: I know, not much happening, but I still have a bit of Writer's Block in my way...*author tosses a grenade at writers block, it explodes, no damage* ::author sweatdrops:: and about buyo...I just felt like making him meow...*everyone stares at author blankly*....uuhhh.....never mind....*everyone keeps staring* What?! Stop staring! 


	6. I Know He Cant (poem only if you dont li...

Author's Notes: ok this is a poem that fits kagomes state right now...well...sort of...I also uploaded this into the original poem section and YES I WROTE IT BY MYSELF!(im so proud...JK)o yea...this chapter only has this poem in it so if you don't like reading poems then skip to the next chapter!   
**Sniff...just how I feel...sometimes...**  
  
  
  
*~I Know He Cant~*  
  
As I lay down on my bed,  
Conflicting emotions inside my head,  
The warm emotions of him, mixed with cold emotions of dread,  
Sometimes I feel id rather be dead.  
I wish that he would love me but I know he can't;  
No matter how hard I try; rave and rant,  
His name echoes around me, bouncing off the wall,  
I cry back to him, but he can't hear my call.  
I wince in pain; I wish he would love me,  
But I know he can't and that's just the way it has to be.  
  
-Amakasu Toko  
  
Author's Notes: ok so if you don't like poems then well sorry but I just felt like sticking this in here ^_^ 


	7. The Turn Down

Author's Note: aaahhh....still have that stupid writers block....*author plops down and stares dumbly at writers block* im also still having a problem with titles....^_^0  
  
*~Two Shattered Hearts~*  
  
~~~~  
"Inu yasha!" kagome whimpered "Inu yasha....." her face was contorted with pain, and I felt knots in my stomach. It was all my fault.  
"hello? Inuyasha? COOL! Your hear! Hey! Why is the door locked? Is kagome in there?" sota asked, as he tried opening the dor.(sota dunno about kagomes accident yet)  
"uuhh....metsune!(nothing)"I answered   
"Really?" answered sotas mischievous voice.  
"Inu yasha!" kagome screamed, as she cringed with obvious pain. But sota, since he didn't know what was going on thought something else was happening.....  
"OKAA-SAN!!!!!(I fergot....is that the word for mom??????or dad?????correct me if im wrong)sota screamed as he ran to get his mother. I sweatropped. Kagome seemed deadly pale and beads of perspiration were all over her forehead. She looked better than before though. It was time for me to leave, I felt that if kagome were to look at me again, she would die.  
"im sorry kagome. I really am." I whispered.I stood up, then I noticed I was holding on to kagomes hand. I blushed, and reluctantly let go of her hand.   
****  
After I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, I fell into a grayish blackish place ( kinda like space without stars). I heard the name inuyasha, all around the place, echoing off the invisible walls.   
inuyasha....inuyasha.....the walls kept murmuring  
I could feel the warm emotions and thoughts of me and inuyasha, happily going on our journey to collect the shikon shards. Then suddenly, a gust of cold emotions, emotions of dread, pain and sorrow. They clashed against the warm emotions and a raging storm grew. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, rain and hail pelted at me. The painful word "inuyasha" seem to echo off the invisible walls faster and louder each time, until I can stand it no more. Then I heard,  
"im sorry kagome, I really am" I saw inuyasha's face, his concerned look, him holding my hand tightly, I reached for that vision, high above me....all of the sudden, the echoes grew too loud and painful, painful images of inuyasha flashed before my mind,   
him embracing kikyo, his face when he told me he loved her......I screamed, I screamed and screamed and screamed as loud as I can...  
then I woke, still screaming, I saw okaa-san and sota looking at me with horrified yet concerned faces.  
"onee-chan?" sota said nervously.  
"kagome, daijoubu?" okaa san asked.  
"hmm? What happened" I said  
"you fainted at school, and you were saying inuyasha's name over and over again...."okaa san said.  
"then..you screamed really really loud!" sota said  
"o...daijobu, no need to get worried over me"  
suddenly, jii-chan came in, looking .....happy....  
"woo-hoo! Yatta! I don't have to lie to your friends anymore kagome! Youre really sick!"jii chan said with a big silly grin on his face.  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
I suddenly knew, somehow, I had to go back to Sengoku Jidai ( I think it means the era inuyasha was in but im not sure) I had to clarify something with inuyasha.  
~~~~  
I sat in the tree watching the bone eaters well, I don't know why I do this, must be a habit. *its more than a habit, admit it, you want to see kagome* the nagging conscience in my head said knowingly.  
"feh..what to you know" I muttered.  
Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bone eaters well. I was so surprised I fell off the tree.  
"owch oof!"  
I saw kagomes head peek out of the well.  
*am I dreaming? Is this real? Is SHE real?* I thought, still dazed from falling flat on my face.  
I quickly stood up.  
"inuyasha?" kagome said as she climbed out of the well.  
Then, she suddenly started crying  
*Why...why is she crying? What did I do now?!* I thought madly...*oh no shes going to get really mad any time now and start giving me "sits" she does this all the time oh no I hate sits oh no oh no oh--*  
kagome ran into my arms, crying on my shoulder, I stood there, shocked, then, because I didn't know what else to do, I hesitantly stroked her hair.  
*~a while later~*  
kagome finally stopped crying, we sat on the grass...a few feet apart from each other.  
"inuyasha, I came to tell you...to tell you...." Kagome said slowly  
I thought in a frenzy * o no don't say you love me ill break down...I cant keep you safe kagome..you have to go back to your own time and then you wont get hurt, I cant keep you here I cant protect you...ill just fail like how I failed to protect kikyo 50 years ago I--*  
"inuyasha I came to tell you goodbye"  
"WHAT?!" I jumped up and shouted.  
"inuyasha, good luck with kikyo" and with those words kagome walked away, and jumped into the well.  
I stared at her in shock (again) and my mind was blank. I just stood there as I saw the woman I really loved walk out of my life.  
Author Note: yea I know...really mushy chapter but hey....if only I can get the stupid writers block outta my way.....ggrrrr...so annoying! *author pokes at writers block* ::author breaks nail:: *everyone sweatdrops as author howls around hopping on one foot screaming about how she broke a nail* so if this chapter sucks then im sorry but ill keep revising it k?   
PS: I thin the next chapter I upload will be the last chapter....*all readers sigh in relief* ::author glares:: I said MAYBE....*readers go 'aaawwwww!!!!!'* 


	8. Unexpected Outcome

A/N: hey im back..im sorry but this isn't the last chapter after all...I LIED! Mwahahaha...JK JK....i really didn't think it would turn out like this but the idea just popped into my mind...*lightbulb lights up on top of authors head* Enjoy!  
Ps: Im going to write from the narrators point of view now okay? (just makes it easier that way)  
  
*~Unexpected Turnout~*  
  
Kagome had spent several days "happily" (for the truth weeping over her loss of not seeing Inuyasha) acting like nothing had ever happened. (yeah..right) She felt like her heart was torn in half and she had all her emotions all mixed up. Suddenly, she remembered.....  
OH NO! I forgot my backpack in the Feudal Era! And it contained my math textbook AND my geography final exam notes too! She hurried back to the well. As she was about to jump in, she remembered.   
If I go in there, I might see Inuyasha again.....not good. But for my grades, Ill take the risk  
Kagome jumped in  
  
She came out of the well. Kagome cautiously looked around, good no Inuyasha around. As Kagome walked out of the well, a huge Snake youkai appeared out of nowhere.  
"The shikon shards are here! I sense it!" it hissed.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed and ran for her life. The snake youkai trailed after her.  
Kagome was running as fast as she could when she tripped on a rock and knocked her head. She rolled down a rocky slope and whammed into a hole in the tree. The snake youkai, which was chasing after her, didn't have a good sense of smell ( I know they use their tongues but lets say THIS particular one cant smell okay?) and angrily slithered back the way it came.  
  
Night came, and Kagome woke up with a pounding headache.  
"Oooowwwww....." she muttered. She slowly climbed out of the tree and checked herself. She was lucky, all she had was a big bruise on her head and several scrapes and cuts. She slowly walked around, trying to find her way back to kaede-baba's house to get her backpack. She saw a little girl playing around in the forest. The girl had black hair and a pretty, but dirty kimono with flowers imprinted on it. The girl stopped and turned around. Her eyes met Kagomes. She ran up to Kagome and said  
"Konbanwa! Are you Inuyasha's uumm...how did he say it...it started with a 'B'.....uuhh...B-I-T-"  
Kagome interrupted with a "WHAT!!!!!" and turned several shades of dark red. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
"My master!" she said. "You're funny. My name is Rin, what's yours?"  
"eh....Kagome" Kagome said as she was still a bit shocked from a little girl saying such "words"  
"You're nice! Can you be my friend?" Rin said as she shyly handed Kagome a crumbled flower.  
Kagome immediately softened up to the little girl.   
"arigatou!" Kagome said as she stroked Rin's hair.  
"I wanna show you to my master! Let's go!" Rin said happily as she dragged Kagome deeper into the forest at an alarming pace.  
"What? Chotto Matte!! Where are you taking me!" Kagome cried.  
"To my master!" Rin said gleefully.  
As they reached a clearing, Rin stopped and let go of Kagome's hand.  
Kagome tripped, and crashed into someone.  
Kagome felt something furry tickling her as she looked up.....  
And stared into the face of Seshoumaru........  
  
A/N: How do you like? DON'T WORRY MINNA!!!!ITS STILL INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!!*readers sigh in relief* but if a lot of people request sehsoumaru and kagome I MIGHT make it into a Fluffy +Kagome fic...*readers glare* eh.......  
O yea! How do you like my new format of the story? IT ahs CAPTALIZED letters.....and an easier to read paragraph/speaking thing. I kept having to backspace on my keyboard like...a MILLION times...but it waz worth it! Thanks to everyone who gave ideas on how to make my formatting better! *bow bow*  
  
Seshoumaru: See? I told you that putting me in this fic would make it better, besides, now I don't have to kill you. And even better! You put Rin in there!  
Jaken: Hey? WHERE AM I IN THE FAN FIC???????  
Me: jaken...youll come later on in the story...of course I cant tell you what happens ::evil grin:: but you DEFINITELY be in the story....*evil grin gets bigger* 


	9. The Capture and the Death

A/N: after I finish this fic...Im going to Reno(Nevada in the US) for a while so I wont be posting more chapters for a couple days k? anyway...amazingly...most people *cough* TWO*cough* voted for inu+kagome and since NOONE else voted...this fan fic will be INU AND KAGOME!!!! *confetti streams down* enjoy this fic!  
PS: I think ill make kikyo DIE I this fic...hehe..DIE KIKYO!*evil grin*   
PSS: im so sorry people!! This chapter got cut off somehow so I had to replace it...now you can finally see Kikyo die! I hope....tell me if you cant..  
  
*~The Capture and the Death~*  
  
Seshoumaru's finely chiseled (where did I get that phrase form???) and dark amber eyes ( I think that's the color ) stared down at her. Kagome realized she was practically "glomping" him *snickers* and quickly tried to stand up, but slipped again and fell, toppling sehsoumaru down with her as well.  
"What do you think you're doing, wench" Seshoumaru snarled. "Trying to attack me?"  
"Eh?????" Kagome managed to stutter as she looked at him with fright.   
She finally noticed she was still on top of him. Blushing in different shades of red, she got up so fast that she stumbled back and sat on Jaken.  
"HELP!!!!!"Jaken cried in fright, while struggling to get kagome off him. "Shes got me ! Shes got me!"  
"......GOMEN!!!!" kagome said as she quickly stood up.  
"I do not appreciate your feeble attempts at attacking me.....and for your insolence you must perish" Seshoumaru said, with no hint of emotion on his face, or in his tone. He raised his claws, ready to melt Kagome with poison when suddenly, he heard....  
"WWWAAAHHHH!!!!!! NO!!!!! Seshoumarusame no hurt my friend!!!!!" Rin shouted unexpectedly as she cried.  
Seshoumaru, surprised at her sudden outburst, widened his eyes slightly, but just for a second before he returned to his normal bored face. He withdrew his claws and Kagome sighed in relief, sweat pouring down her back (anime style).  
"Hmph, remember, you pathetic human, I wont kill you because Rin begged me and because I still need you to as a hostage for the tetsusaiga."  
"YAY! Kagome can stay with us!!" Rin cried happily as she ran in circles around Seshoumaru.  
Kagome sweatdropped and sighed. Who would want to stay with Sehsoumaru??(besides Fluffy fans.....*fluffy fans look disappointed*)  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air.   
The same flowery scent....could it be? Is kagome back?? He thought as he followed the scent trail.  
But...why would she be back? Is it possible that she forgives me??? He questioned himself again. His glimmer of hope was soon lost when his conscience whispered back at him..  
After what you said to her? NO WAY!  
He began to worry as he smelled her blood. Some of her blood(not a lot) was speckled on a tree. The scent was already a couple hours old.   
Where could that baka be going?? Inuyasha thought as he followed the trail.  
O kagome...if you get hurt or even die...I don't know what im going to do.....  
"Where are you going?" a cold, sinister voice said.  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha stammered, then suddenly became angry. "WHERE ARE YOU YOU DAMN BITCH???"  
"How could you treat the one you love that way?" Kikyo mocked. "And why are you following a trail with Kagome's scent on it?"  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"Inuyasha shouted.  
Kikyo jumped out of a tree and right in front of Inuyasha.  
"Bad day?" She whispered coldly.  
"SHUTUP!" He yelled and knocked her into a tree.  
"OOF!" she said (haha.."oof"...I like the sound of that...coming from kikyo...*snicker*)  
Kikyo slumped over, knocked unconscious.  
Inuyasha continued to follow Kagomes scent. By nightfall he still hadn't caught up with her. It was starting to rain. Inuyasha quickly tried to follow the rest of Kagomes scent before it washed off.   
His efforts were all in vain, because the scent soon washed off and the slight drizzle soon turned to a storm.  
Inuyasha sat in a cold, dank cave, looking out into the sky as rain poured on his trembling figure...  
Kagome...where are you?  
  
As Seshoumaru's group was traveling, it soon started raining. Seshoumaru then held up his hand and motioned for the others to stop. He stood at the edge of a cliff and quickly using his poison claws, he melted the rock into a nice big cave. As the group settled inside the cave.....  
"Jaken, get some wood and make a fire. Hurry before the wood gets wet" Seshoumaru ordered.  
"But...but...why cant Rin or Inuyasha filthy human get it?" Jaken whined.  
"Are you disobeying my order?" Seshoumaru said as he lifted an eyebrow.  
"Eh? N-No Seshoumarusama, I wo-would never defy the great lord of the west( I think)!!" jaken squawked as he ran into the rain and went to get firewood.  
Kagome couldn't help but stare at Seshoumaru. She looked at him as he calmly leaned back against the wall. She gazed at his silky hair, the way it moved as he looked out the cave, waiting for Jaken to return. She smiled to herself as she saw Seshoumaru shake out the water from his hair.  
Why was he being so nice? How can he be so nice to Rin? Even more unusual, why is he being so kind to me? I expected him to be a haughty youkai who would kill everyone in his path but now.....she stopped thinking when Rin jumped into her lap and said  
"Let's play!"  
As she quietly played with Rin, she could help thinking about Seshoumaru. Perhaps he isn't what I thought he was.....   
She heard some rustling and clanging as she saw Seshoumaru removing his armor and wet kimono (or yukata???? *all fluffy fans start drooling* NONO! He still has an inner garment!*Fluffy fans sigh*) She then noticed Seshoumaru staring at her. As his gaze traveled down, she looked down and saw that her uniform had been soaked through, and in doing so, it became TRANSPARENT. She turned to ashes (anime style, as in freeing and being drawn in black and white) and quickly used Rin to cover herself. Rin, miraculously stayed dry, most likely because Kagome had shielded her from the rain.  
Seshoumaru must have seen Kagome freeze and said  
"Don't be pleased, Ive seen many other youkai with figures better than you"  
Kagome made a mad face and turned around. She felt Seshoumaru's gaze still on her. She shivered. Suddenly, she saw a kimono(yuata) being thrust at her. The kimono(yukata) was nice, dry, and warm. She looked up, and froze once again. Seshoumaru had taken off his inner kinomo(yukata) and handed it to her.(*fans start drooling big time now* STOPIT!. 


	10. add on chapter 9

"Take off your weird garment and put this on." He said.  
"but...aren't you cold?" Kagome asked.  
"hmph, humans...so weak and emotional....one of their many weaknesses. I wouldn't want you to die before I trade you for the tetsusaiga." Seshoumaru answered.  
Still dumbfounded, Kagome draped the kimono(yukata) over her shoulders and removed her uniform and undergarments. She wrapped the kimono(yukata) tightly around her before quietly saying  
"arigatou"  
  
It was the next day when inuyasha woke up, cold and sore in the small cave. He had to find Kagome. He jumped from tree to tree, blindly searching for her when he felt an arrow whistle past his ear. Turning around, he saw a mad Kagome. WAIT A MINUTE! That wasn't Kagome, but Kikyo!  
"Still looking for that bitch?" she cried. "Ill kill both of you!"   
She formed a bow and arrow out of nothing at all and shot at him again. Now Inuyasha was pissed.   
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he yelled as he rushed at her with amazing speed and went right through her.  
She staggered and turned around. The soul snatchers were busy trying to collect more souls for Kikyo to heal herself but it was too late. The damage on her was to severe. With a choking gasp, she doubled over and fell. Immediately after her last breath was taken, she once again became nothing but a pile of bones and earth. Sobbing, Inuyasha fell to the ground. He crawled over to the remains of Kikyo and noticedx something gleaming there.   
A SHIKON SHARD!! He thought as he plucked the tiny object from the ashes.  
No wonder she was able to make arrows out of thin air he thought....she got a Shikon shard....  
Inuyasha kept the fragment and moved on.  
  
Kagome woke up next to a sleeping Rin and turned around, to face a half naked, sleeping Seshoumaru.  
Erk...this is bad....slowly back away.... She thought as she scooted back....she was still in Seshoumaru's kimono(yukata). She quickly made sure Seshoumaru was still sleeping and quickly put on her now-dry clothes. She folded the kimono(yukata) and put it next to Seshoumaru. She walked out of the cave and faced...Jaken.  
"Seshoumarusama! I have guarded this cave all day and night without sleeping. Just like you told me to! Now may I get some rest an-" He froze as he realized he was not talking to Seshoumaru, but Kagome.  
Kagome sweatdroppped as jaken quickly squealed  
"Oi! You're not Seshoumaru! Youre Inuyasha's wench!"  
"Say that again????" Kagome said as veins popped out of her head.  
"INUYASHA'S WENCH I SAY!!!"Jaken shouted.  
"THAT'S IT! DIE!!!" Kagome said as she quickly grabbed Jaken's staff and started kicking and wacking him with it.  
"OOWW!! OOO!!!" Jaken cried.  
"What is all that noise?" Seshoumaru said as he stepped our of the cave. He was fully clothed now and had Rin, still sleeping, in his arms.  
Jaken now had a few bumps on his head and said  
"OH! Seshoumarusamea! This human was beating me up!"  
Seshoumaru just brushed jaken off and quickly motioned for the others to keep going.  
Although Kagome was now certain that Seshoumaru was not what he seemed, and she probably regarded him as a good friend, even though he was using her as a hostage, she couldn't help wondering what was going on in Seshomaru's mind.  
But still, yelling at her from the back of her mind, was Inuyasha. She couldn't help wishing that she would see Inuyasha again, and she couldn't help just hoping that she would run into his arms after he had got her back from Seshoumaru.  
What am I thinking? She said, disgusted. Inuyasha, that lying fool who seems to just take any girl who looks like Kikyo....  
She walked off. But her conscience was screaming sirens in her head, they were screaming...  
Inuyasha....i need you now....i miss you.......  
  
A/N: ok ok..stupid stupid...I kno the Fluffy and Kagome moment rite? *inu+kagome fans glare at author* well I just wanted to put that to prove how thoughtful Fluffy could be sometimes...youll need to know that for the later chapters in this story..wow..longest chapter yet! I think...owwww....my wrist hurts......and yes...ITS INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!!!!  
R&R! NO FLAMES! 


	11. Confrontation at the Hot Springs

A/N: well guess what? Im on my way to Reno, and EXTREMELY bored...might as well write the next chappie of this fic....  
PS: I have a new problem....some peoplez voted for kag+seshie...uh oh....the vote is tied! Hurry and vote now! Write a review and tell me which couple u prefer...your vote makes a difference! *snicker*   
O yea....also....write how you feel about kikyo dying...cuz I dunno...should I resurrect her again?  
Last of all....what is the difference between these???? Kimono...yukata....and all those other clothes...theyre driving me crazy!!! Someone help here!!!!  
  
*~Confrontation at the Hot Springs~*  
  
Kagome was walking with Seshoumaru when she felt a breeze and all of the sudden, as the wind whooshed past her, she felt like she was "whole" again. She felt like something she had lost for awhile had somehow returned. As she pondered about it, she realized......her soul was complete again.  
But, that would mean.....Kikyos.....dead?  
"Kagome. Stop standing there. We need to keep moving" Seshoumaru stated, knocking Kagome out of her trance.  
"Huh? Oh,,,," Kagome started walking, but as she traveled, she still couldn't help wondering......  
How did Kikyo die?  
  
Inuyasha kept sniffing around, until he noticed...  
This cave...he thought how was it made so neat and rounded? How can the walls inside the cave be so smooth and warm? How could a cave even be here?!  
Then, he knew  
"Seshoumaru"  
Quickly sniffing around the cave, he smelled Kagome....  
Why was her scent covered with Seshoumaru's scent?  
(It was actually cuz of Seshie's kimono(yukata) but Inu doesn't know that neh? I just wrote this for the people who didn't know what was going on....)  
On the place where Kagome must have slept, it seemed that Seshoumaru's scent was next to her....and on her?!(When Fluffy slept next to her and when Kagome slept in Fluffy's kimono(yukata))  
Inuyasha came to a horrified thought  
Could he have? But there were no signs of struggle...was she willing??? NO! THAT CANT BE TRUE!!!! His mind screamed out.  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, and quickly destroying Seshoumaru's little cave he ran, following the new scent trail. He had to get the truth from Kagome. Has she truly left him? Left him for his....brother?  
  
"A hot spring!" Kagome squealed. "Come on Rin! Lets take a bath!"  
"Yay! Water fight!" Rin exclaimed.  
Suddenly, Kagome turned around and looked directly at Seshoumaru.  
"Don't try anything" she warned.  
"Hmph. Im not like my brother. I would never look at a human; they are too inferior for my liking."  
Kagome gave him another glare and disappeared into the bushes with Rin to take off their clothing and go clean themselves. (Or in Rin's case, have a water fight)  
There was a big rock dividing the hot spring in two halves. Seshoumaru looked at himself. His kimono(yukata) was getting muddy and his inner kimono(yukata) smelled like a human. He dicided to take a bath on the other side of the hot spring. He removed his garments and slipped into the hot spring. (*Author attempts to stop drooling Fluff-fans from jumping into the hot spring*)  
"Jaken, wash my clothes" He ordered.  
"Y-yes, m'lord" Jaken said and quickly scooped up Seshoumaru's armor and clothes and went to wash them.  
Seshoumaru leaned against the rock, relaxing his muscles.  
(*Fluffy-fans drown author with drool*)  
  
*Sigh* This is the life Kagome thought as she leaned against a big rock and watched Rin splash around.  
So comforting she though. She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Jaken was scrubbing Seshoumarus dirty pile of clothes.  
"Hmph! Why do I have to do all the work when there are ...not one, but TWO humans to do the job!" Jaken huffed. Then he heard....  
"Bzzzzz"  
"huh?"  
"BBBBBBZZZZZ!!!!"  
A swarm of weird insects buzzed around right in front of Jaken's face, making hime very irritated.   
"Aah! Get away!" Jaken grabbed his staff and blew a massive "fire storm" (Just A LOT of fire ^_^) at the insects, the fire streamed past the insects, burning them into crisp pebbles, and the fire crashed rightn into a large rock, smashing it to smithereens.   
Uh oh Jaken thought.  
  
Seshoumaru was quietly dozing off when CRASH! The rock he was leaning on blew off into the skym and crumbled.  
"AAAHHH!!" he heard a scream...it was Kagome.  
Kagome fell backwards, and splashed into the water. Sputtering, she stood up, and saw Seshoumaru gazing at her.  
"AIEE! Hentai!!" she screamed, dropping into the water, and she slipped (clumsy Kagome eh?^_^) and before she fell into the water again, someone caught her. Seshoumaru caught her. Kagomes eyes met Seshoumarus and the froze, staring at each other.  
"KAGOME!" a yell! The moment broken, Kagome looked up and saw....Inuyasha!  
"Seshoumaru, give back Kagome, NOW!"  
  
A/N: ::evil grin:: CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? Will Kagome confess her love to Inuyasha? Or Seshoumaru? Does Fluffy love Kagome? What will Inuyasha do? Who will claim Kagome? Tune in next time....*everyone sweatdrops* heh....heh...^_^0 tough crowd......  
And remember...  
R&R!!!!  
NO FLAMES!!!!! 


	12. Dumped

A/N: okie...here are the results of the Fluffy+Kagome and Inu+Kagome fic!  
Fluffy and Kagome: 3  
Inu and Kagome: 7  
Out of 32 reviewers...  
So...its...KAGOME AND INUYASHA!!!!!   
PS: THANKS EMIKO!!!!!!! *bow bow* finally...I know what the yukata-kimono thing is!!! WOO HOOO!!!!!! *throws confetti into the air* ::bows at emiko some more:: *bow bow*  
PSS: To make the characters "thought bubbles" more clear, I think ill add "* *" those signs cuz ITALICS DON'T WORK!!! Boo hoo hoo....  
PSSS: I need more opinions about kikyos death!! Otherwise...I cant write the rest of my fic! *readers stare in horror* okay...should I resurrect kikyo...or should she stay dead????  
  
*~Dumped~*  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, and her anger suddenly flared.  
*Who does he think he is?! Telling me he loves Kikyo then crawling back over here trying to save me! He probably just wants his shard detector back!*  
But no matter how much she hated him for hurting her, she still couldn't see him die.  
*What should I do?*  
"I said, Kagome is coming back with me." Inuyasha warned Seshoumaru.  
Seshoumaru merely raised him eyebrow and said,  
"What if I don't let her? Give me the Tetsusaiga and she'll come back to you unharmed."  
"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled, and he lunged at Seshoumaru.  
Seshoumaru effortlessly dodged Inuyasha's attack and brought both him and Kagome to the other side of the hot spring. Handing Kagome her clothes and quickly wearing his own still-soggy clothes, he faced Inuyasha.  
"You pathetic hanyou, you call that an attack? I will spare your miserable life if you just hand me the Tetsusaiga."  
Inuyasha lunged at Seshoumaru again. This time, Seshoumaru not only dodged Inuyasha's attack but in a flash, he gave Inuyasha a punch that sent him crashing into a tree. In another flash, Seshoumaru was giving Inuyasha a combination of punches and kicks sending Inuyasha sprawling on the floor.  
"Temme...." Inuyasha said as he attempted to drag himself off the floor.  
Kagome, now in her uniform, was staring in horror as Seshoumaru beat Inuyasha up.   
*I have to do something...*she thought.*Anything to save him!*  
She came up with an idea, it was a plan that would probably hurt him emotionally, until Kagome remembered.  
*He loves Kikyo, so why would he be hurt if I tell him this?*  
She decided to put her plan to action.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha, hearing her sweet voice, looked up, only to hear something that would ruin his life forever.  
  
"Inuyasha! I.....I love Seshoumaru! I want to stay with him so leave now!"  
Everyone froze around her, except for Rin, who was happily jumping around screaming,  
"YAY! Kagome stays with Rin!"  
"Rin, be quiet." Seshoumaru said sharply.  
"Hai!" Rin happily replied.  
  
"Wha...What?" Inuyasha managed to reply, still dumbfounded at the thought that Kagome loved his brother.  
"I said, I love Seshoumaru! GO!" Kagome cried again.   
*O god...I never knew this would have such an impact on him...but I need him to go before he gets himself killed!*  
Inuyasha fell to his knees, sobbing. Then, he stood up. His ears drooping and he was looking down at the ground, he whispered,  
"good bye" and he ran away.  
  
Seshoumaru was surprised. Hearing her say "I love Seshoumaru. I want to stay with him!" had made all his barriers holding his emotions collapse. Although he knew that Kagome was just saying that to help Inuyasha escape, he would have never thought she would say something like that. Surprise now clearly written all over his face, he said  
"You did that only to let Inuyasha live. I will spare his life this time, and you may go."  
"Huh?" Kagome, who was sobbing on the floor, looked up with a puzzled expression.  
"Go. I have no use for you anymore. Leave before I change my mind." Seshoumaru turned away from her, and was startled at what she said.  
"No. I want to stay. I'm failing school, you are kind to me, and Rin is a great friend." She answered. "Besides, Inuyasha loves Kikyo and I'm only his shard detector." Her voice was now thick with disdain.  
"Very well, you may stay" Seshoumaru quietly replied. He then turned to Jaken, who was trembling.  
"You, will have to pay for disturbing me"(remember...Jaken blew up that rock..hehe)   
Seshouru raised his clawed hand, ready to whack Jaken, when...  
Two human girls raced toward Jaken, one angry, and one cheerful.  
"You ugly toad! You'll pay for making me fall into Seshoumaru!!!" Kagome yelled.  
"I wanna beat up Jaken! YAY! I get to beat up Jaken!" Rin merrily replied.  
Seshoumaru couldn't help smiling as he watched the two girls beat up Jaken till he had bumps all over his head.   
*Perhaps having Kagome around wasn't that bad after all* he thought.  
  
Inuyasha ran and ran.  
"I love Seshoumaru!" that voice...it ran through his head over and over again. He couldn't believe it.   
"How could she...." He whispered.   
Rushing past Kaede-baba's house, he met the rest of the group.  
"hey, wheres Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"yea, I wanna see Kagome!" yelled Shippo.  
"I cant wait to see her beautiful face again" Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's behind.  
Sango then gave him a bonk on the head with Hiraikotsu that sent him sailing over Kaede-baba's hut.  
"Temme....leave me alone!" he yelled, leaving Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all staring after him as he sped out of the village.  
"What happened?" Shippo asked.  
"He must have made a move on Kagome, and Kagome probably slapped him." Miroku said knowingly.  
*Sigh* "When will those two learn...." Kaede shook her head.  
Sango remained silent. She knew what had happened.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sango was looking for Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! " she cried. When she saw Inuyasha hug Kikyo, and she heard Inuyasha tell Kagome that he liked Kikyo. She gasped in surprise and quickly ran back toward Kaede's village.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It was nighttime and Kagome still hadn't arrived. Everyone was worried about her. Everyone was except Inuyasha, who sat in a tree all day. He wouldn't eat, sleep, and didn't even beat Shippo up when he teased Inuyasha. He seemed to be in a daze, and soon people were not only worrying about Kagome, but they were starting to wonder if Inuyasha was possessed.  
  
A/N: This chapter was pretty stupid neh? Anyway...I still have to figure out how to get Kagome and Inu back together! And how will Seshoumaru react?! No...for all you fluffy haters....FLUFFY WONT DIE! ::fluffy haters, dropped all their tranquilizer guns::  
Aarrgghh...this problem reminds me of geometry....AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE GEOMETRY!!!  
  
Given: This fan fic  
Prove: how to get Inu and kagome back together  
1.This fan fic=Given  
2.????HELP!!!!!!  
ok im boring all of you eh? Hehe....::everyone sweatdrops::  
  
IMPORTANT REALLY IMPORTANT!!: I added an alternat ending for all you Fluffy and Kagome fans!! *fans cheer* im sorry but its not as long as the Inuyasha Kagome ending but I couldn't think of anything okay? Anyway...if you want to go read the alternate ending just go to the chapter that says...alternate ending 


	13. Love Hurts (Literally)

A/N: okay...I know I got more votes for fluffy and kagome...BUT YOU PEOPLE WERE TOO LATE!!! If you read this fic sooner and voted then this fic would have been fluffy and kagome but...gomen nasai!!! Its going to be inuyasha and kagome...but....should I have an alternate ending? Or maybe just make another story exactly like this one except fluffy gets with kagome? tell me in my reviews k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his group....blah blah blah im sure you all know this already..  
  
IMPORTANT!!: The chapter 9 I previously put cut off some of my story so I had to add another chapter to clarify. You HAVE to read the add-on chapter 9 to know what is going on in this chapter okay? SO REMEMBER!!  
  
*~Love Hurts~*  
  
Days have passed, and with each day, Inuyasha missed Kagome more and more.  
"Its time I talk to her. I have to explain my situation. She'll understand..." He said aloud.  
"But you must remember, Inuyasha-sama, that it was YOUR fault and YOU made Kagome hurt by saying that you loved Kikyo. I can definitely understand what is going on in her mind, poor girl" Myouga said, as he perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
WHAP!  
Inuyasha hand smacked Myouga, making him into a smooshed Myouga-pancake. As Myouga floated to the floor Inuyasha said,  
"That did not help, you miserable coward."  
"Hey! No need to get personal!" Myouga argued, as he suddenly inflated himself to his regular shape.  
By the time Myouga said that Inuyasha was already gone, looking for Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed,  
*Being with Seshoumaru is great, he is kind, Rin is playful, Jaken is always getting beat up, but somethings missing.* She thought.  
She got up and wandered into the forest. As she was wandering around, a hand grabbed her. She gasped. (guess who it was??^_^)  
"Kagome? Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Rin said as she clung to Kagome's arm. (HA! Bet you thought it was someone else eh?)  
"Huh? O sure." Kagome went with Rin and told her the story of Cinderella. By the time she was done, Rin was snoozing peacefully.  
Kagome once again went and wandered into the forest.   
A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She gasped (who is it now?)  
She turned around...and looked into the amber eyes of....(Seshoumaru!) Inuyasha (oops..wrong person..heh...^_^0)  
"Inuyasha!" She said. "What are you doing here? Leave me alone!"  
Inuyasha, his eyes full of pain, said  
"Kagome, please come back."  
Kagome felt anger growing inside her and yelled  
"What? So I can just go back to being a shard detector? So I can just go back and watch you and you Kikyo cuddle? SO YOU CAN JUST HURT ME AGAIN???"  
Kagome's voice grew louder and by the end of her sentence, she looked flushed.  
"Kagome....I.....I love you." Inuyasha mumbled.  
Kagome's eyes became soft, then a thought struck her mind...  
* Hes.....he loves me? Wait a minute, didn't he say that to Kikyo?! Hes just using me again! Making me go all soft for him and agree to become is shard detector..he'll just go back to Kikyo*  
Kagome's eyes hardened and anger burst inside her, her aura turned dark red.  
"You think that just because you said that I'll go back to you? I need proof and you've already proven yourself as a liar! Inuyasha no sotski!!(Inuyasha is a liar..something like that) Just go crawl back to Kikyo and never let me see your face again!"  
Inuyasha looked even more crestfallen.  
"Kikyo...Kikyo is dead." He murmured.  
"Oh so now Kikyo is dead and you'll just use me as a substitute huh? You'll pretend that I'm Kikyo until the next body of bones and clay come along? Well you can forget it!" Kagome snarled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, at her sudden outburst.  
*Does she really hate me that much?*  
Myouga's voice seem to repeat in his ear...  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
Inuyasha has never seen Kagome this angry before. Her eyes showed pain and sorrow, but also deep anger and hate.  
"I...killed Kikyo." He heard himself reply  
He remembered pulling his claw out of Kikyo's dead body,. As she turned to ashes. He winced at the thought.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She now realized why her sould had returned to her. But, she still couldn't believe Inuyasha would kill Kikyo.  
*He's lying* she thought.  
"Trying to fool me with more of your lies?" She called out. "Save it for your precious Kikyo!"  
She pulled out her bows and arrows.   
*I cant believe im doing this. I love him...*  
*Its for your own good* her conscience told her. *You want to end this sorrow? Kill him*  
She drew out an arrow, fingers shaking, she aimed at Inuyasha's chest. Tears now streamed down her face freely.  
"Don't make me..." she warned him.  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock. His Kagome.....was going to shoot him.  
Images of Kikyo shooting him into the Goshinboku flashed through his mind. But he was determined.  
He took steps toward Kagome.   
Kagome shot and arrow into Inuyasha's arm. He barely felt the pain and kept walking.  
"Kagome, I love you, not because you look like Kikyo, but because you're you"  
  
Kagome drew out another arrow and aimed again.  
*I cant kill him....* she thought, * I must make him go away.*  
He kept advancing towards her.l  
*here it goes* she thought  
She shot an arrow into his other shoulder. Yet he still kept walking.  
"What is wrong with you?" she screamed. "Go away!"  
"Never." Inuyasha replied. "I love you"  
He was now inched away from her. He hugged her.  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrows in surprise.  
"Kagome...I want to be with you always."  
Kagome's mind reeled with confusion.  
"what about Kikyo? " she whispered.  
"It's true, I loved her." He replied.   
Inuyasha felt Kagome tense up.   
"But I love you now." He said.  
  
Kagome wrenched herself out of Inuyasha's grasp.  
"How can you say that when you've told me that you loved Kikyo just a few weeks ago?" she demanded.  
"That....was a plan. To get you back to your own time. It's safer for you there."  
"Demo....(but) don't you know how much it hurt me?"  
"Kagome...It hurt me too"  
Inuyasha suddenly found himself crashing into a tree.   
Seshoumaru put Kagome behind him.  
"What do you want, hanyou" he said. "I see you've tried to kidnap Kagome"  
"Seshoumarusama..."Kagome said. "Lets just go." She pleaded.  
Seshoumaru looked at her, and saw the love and pain in her eyes. If he killed the hanyou, then Kagome herself would die of grief.   
"Very well, he shall live, Kagome, we must go now." Seshoumaru said briskly and walked off.  
Kagome gave one last look to Inuyasha before turning around and following Seshoumaru.  
  
"Kuso...." Inuyasha whishpered. His arms were now numb from Kagome's arrows. He slowly walked back to the village.  
  
Back at the village......  
  
"Inuyasha?!" What happened?!" Kaede-baba said.  
"Why are Kagome's arrows sticking in your arm?" Shippo innocently asked.   
"It must be a form of mating between miko and hanyou." Miroku solemnly replied.  
Everyone stared and sweatdropped.  
"Only you can think of that..." Sango said.  
They quickly ushered Inuyasha into Kaede-baba's hut and treated his wounds.  
  
A/N: I was going to finish the story right now but it got too long so ill just make another chapter and then the epilogue!! So sorry all of you Kagome-fluffy fans but if you want, just give me a review saying that you want an alternate ending for Kagome and fluffy or ill just make another story like this one except Seshie and Kagome 4eva kay?? 


	14. Together Again

A/N: okay....i've decided to put an alternate ending for this fanfic but for now its still inu and kagome k?  
All you fluffy+kagome fans just wait for the alternate ending!  
  
*~Together Again~*  
  
Seshoumaru and Kagome walked back to the rest of their group. Both were quiet as they arrived. They heard Rin beating up Jaken in the background (Rin learned to do that from Kagome ^_^) Kagome fell to the ground, sobbing.  
*I....I hurt Inuyasha! It was for his own good.....he doesn't love me! But...why do I feel like my heart has been torn up apart! I don't know what to do!*  
  
"Go" Seshoumaru said, as if reading Kagomes mind.  
Kagome looked at Seshoumaru, clearly puzzled by what he said.  
"Go back to Inuyasha, you still love him" Seshoumaru gently said. (Wow! For once fluffy is nice eh?)  
"Seshoumaru....." Kagome whispered.   
Seshoumaru helped her stand up and was prepared to walk away when Kagome did something totally unexpected.  
"Thank you Seshoumaru!!!!!!" Kagome said and she gave Seshoumaru a BIG hug.  
She ran back to Kaede baba's village.  
Seshoumaru stared at her running figure.   
*What a strange human* he thought amusingly.  
  
Kagome ran and ran for what seemed like hours, until at last she had to stop. Panting for breath, she looked into the endless forest.  
*Inuyasha....* she thought *Im coming*  
She ran on.  
  
Kaede-baba was putting some herbs on Inuyasha's wound when he heard something. Footsteps trodding on leaves, they seemed almost familiar....  
"Kaede-baba..i heard something in the forest. Ill be back soon." He said quickly and he ran out of Kaede-baba's hut.  
"Matte!(Wait!) I didn't finish putting the herbs on you! The wound could get infected!" Kaede said.  
"Don't worry! Hanyous heal faster than humans!" Inuyasha said.  
Kaede shook her head as Inuyasha ran towards the forest.  
*That wasn't a normal wound Inuyasha, it was shot by a miko, and the holy power may kill you....*  
  
Inuyasha ran and ran.   
*Could those footsteps be?? The scent, so familiar.......i was right!*  
"SHIPPO! How many times have I told you not to go into the forest alone!" he scolded.(thought it was Kagome eh? *snicker*)  
"But...I thought I saw Kagome" Shippo whined.  
"Feh..she went off with my brother remember?" Inuyasha thought as his ears drooped down.  
  
"I came back"  
Both Shippo and Inuyasha turned. Their eyes widened.  
"Kagome!!" Shippo squealed and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
"Shippo! Im so glad to see you again!" Kagome said.  
"Im going to tell the others! " Shippo said and he bounded off.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha said.   
"Im sorry Inuyasha....I just couldn't bear to be hurt by you again...but then...I realized how much I loved you and I'd rather take the risk then never see you again." Kagome was now sobbing and she rushed into Inuyasha's arms. (awwww...how sweet!)  
"Kagome...im sorry for everything I did" Inuyasha said as he embraced Kagome.  
"Lets go back to the village " Kagome said with a smile.  
Inuyasha was about to let go of Kagome and head back to the village when his shoulders cramped up.  
The arrow wounds he got started hurting REAL bad and he couldn't move his arms.  
  
"Eh...Kagome? The arrow wounds you gave me kinda umm....cramped my shoulders..and...I cant move"   
"WHAT?!"  
  
The couple were now embarrassed and how would they get out? Would they be seen by their friends and get teased? Well you can think about that on your own..this story is over!  
  
A/N: Im going to put up an epilogue so stay tuned! The story isn't TOTALLY over kay? 


	15. Epilogue

A/N: heres the epilogue and I hope you people read my alternate ending too! Nothing much to say...hope you enjoyed this fanfic and you better review! *glare*  
  
*~Epilogue~*  
  
Several weeks later....  
  
"Ousawari!!(SIT)" *thump*  
"Inuyasha....I told you that your arrow wounds weren't healed! Now stop running away and let me put some herbs on them." Kagome yelled.  
"No way! Those things sting!" Inuyasha yelled. His arrow wounds had not yet healed, due to Kagome's strong miko powers.  
"Get back here! SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!" *thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*  
"OOOWWWW! Wench!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha by the ear...(aaww..Inuyasha's poor little ears....;_;) and was heading back to Kaede-baba's hut when.....  
  
Inuyasha grasped her hand....  
"Inuyasha..what do you want now?" Kagome said exasperatedly.  
"I can walk on my own." Inuaysha said. Still holding Kagome's hand he stood up.   
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, making him melt.  
"Lets go" she said, still smiling.  
  
Still holding hands, they both began walking back when Inuyasha said...  
"NOT! Fooled ya! Haha!!" Inuyasha ran away.  
"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!!(stupid) YOULL PAY FOR THAT!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!"  
*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*thump*  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kaede's hut....  
*Sigh*"They never learn" Sango said.  
"I agree" Miroku said, and he placed his hand on Sango's rear....  
"Neither do you!" Sango yelled and bonked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu.  
"It was worth it.." Miroku said to himself as he crawled back into the hut with dozens of bumps on his forehead....  
  
A/N: short epilogue! Hehe...and remember! Ill be putting up an alternate ending for Fluff+kagome fans okay? 


	16. Alternate Ending Part I

A/n: yup...ive decided to write this chapter over! The last ending was SO bad...I flamed myself! (sort of.....)anyway.....  
*Jaken pops out of nowhere*  
Jaken: Hey! Stop beating me up!  
Me: eh???  
Jaken: you wont admit it??!! Well face the wrath of my (the stick with 2 heads..forgot what it was called...heh...heh...)  
*Jaken throws huge ball of flame at Me*  
Me:AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*runs for life*  
Me: eh...while im running away from Jaken...*gasp* go on and read this *pant* fan fic....  
*keeps running for life*  
Jaken: You won't get away from me THIS time!!  
  
*~Alternate Ending(Starring Fluffy and Kagome) Part I~*  
  
Kagome was walking in the woods with Seshoumaru.  
*something is missing......* She thought.  
*Hmm....It's too quiet...* Seshoumaru thought.  
  
Suddenly, both realized what was going on.....  
"Wheres Rin and Jaken?!?!" both cried.  
  
Rin and Jaken were lost in a swamp.  
"Im scared!!" cried Rin.  
"Be quiet you stinky girl!" Jaken nervously said. (sorry about the stinky part...couldn't think of anything...v_v)  
"Where are we???" Rin said again.  
"Somewhere!" yelled Jaken.  
"WWWWWAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Rin started crying.  
"AAAHH!!! Stop that noise!!" Jaken covered his ears and cried. (Does he have ears....hmm....most likely eh??)  
  
"WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!" the sound rung through the woods, and Kagome and Seshoumaru immediately ran toward the sound.  
Kagome was the first to reach Rin. (Lets just say Seshoumaru let Kagome go first...)  
"RIN!" She shouted happily.  
She ran towards the little girl.....closer...closer....a few more steps.....*STEP!*  
Kagome stepped on Jakens head, smooshing him face first into the swamp (HA! Eat mud Jaken!!)  
Kagome, not caring about Jaken, came up to Rin.  
"WWAAHH!!! I was so scared!!" Rin cried as she ran to Kagome.  
Seshoumaru slowly walked up to Jaken.  
"Jaken" Seshoumaru said.  
"Y-Yes m'lord?" Jaken said as he quickly stood up.  
  
Seshoumaru looked at Jaken. Jaken was covered with mud, from head to toe. Jaken looked just like a mud youkai except for the two round eyes that stood out against the mud.  
"Jaken" Seshoumaru said, "Go wash yourself"  
"Right away Seshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken ran to find a lake he could wash in.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, extremely depressed, was just lying in a tree, thinking when....  
"WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
Inuyasha ear's perked up.*Twitch* *Twitch*(I just had to put that..hehe..)  
*A little girl is crying! She must be in danger!* Inuyasha thought.  
He could smell a youkai around her (It was Jaken but Jaken was covered in mud so Inuyasha couldn't really smell him...)  
Inuyasha ran towards the little girl, and saw....  
"Kagome..."  
****  
  
Kagome picked up Rin, who was amazingly clean for once (It's a miracle!!)  
"Youre okay now Rin" Kagome said softly.  
Seshoumaru walked up to Kagome and took Rin from her.  
"Rin, don't run off like that again." He said sternly.  
"Hai!(yes)" Rin said and she saluted.  
Seshoumaru sniffed....  
"Inuyasha...."  
"huh?" Kagome said.  
"Inuyasha, come out." Seshoumaru said. "I know youre here"  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows.  
"Kagome...youre still with that....that cold-hearted bastard?" he said.  
"Shut up, you miserable half human before I kill you. Kagome, lets go." Seshoumaru said.  
"No..."Inuyasha pleaded. "Come with me"  
"Kagome" Seshoumaru said.  
"Lets go" Inuyasha said.  
"Don't listen to this wimpy hanyou....remember how he hurt you."  
"Don't listen to him! He's just using you!"  
"Temme.....you think that I, Seshoumaru, would stand your lies?"  
"Shut up"  
And the two bickered on......  
  
Kagome listened to both of them, and her head was pounding with confusion.  
*Who.....Who should I go with??*  
*Inuyasha...I loved him once...but he hurt me*  
*Seshoumaru....he was my enemy...but hes changed......*  
*Who should I go with?!?!?!?*  
Under the strain, she snapped.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH EITHER OF YOU!!!!" she screamed.  
She ran out of the woods and jumped back into the well.  
She had a pounding headache. She jumped out of the well and went into her room. She fell into a deep sleep....  
  
Seshoumaru stared at the fire. Rin was sleeping and Jaken was guarding the area.  
Seshoumaru remembered what had happened earlier.  
*Why was I so persistent in making her come with me? Shes only a human*  
**Snicker* *chuckle* Seshoumaru, I cant believe you don't know it yet...* his conscience said.  
*Shut up..Who are you* He asked   
*O..nothing...just your conscience...*  
*Well what are you talking about*  
*nothing...just how you don't know...or should I say...don't want to admit...*  
*Get to the point*  
*oo...you wouldn't want to know* His conscience said teasingly.  
*Tell me now*  
*Don't think im too harsh but...* his conscience drawled*  
*I said..tell me NOW* Seshoumaru growled threatingly in his mind..  
*hmph* his conscience huffed *youre no fun...fine ill say it...*  
  
*You love Kagome*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!"   
  
A/N: okay..that's the end!   
Seshoumaru: Hey..I want to know more  
Rin: wheres jaken sama?  
Me: eh...nothing...I just tied him to a tree...and stole his staff....and beat him on the head with it.....  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
Fluffy: anyway....hurry up and write before I use my poison claws and kill you  
Me: *evil grin* you wouldn't want to do that...  
Fluffy: Give me a reason why  
Me: *whips out laptop and starts typing* Inuyasha comes by...  
*inuyasha comes by*  
ME: Suddenly, Inuyasha faints  
*inuyasha faints*  
Me: Seshoumaru catches him  
*seshie does just that*  
Me: and his face gets closer..closer...  
Seshie: STOP! I cant believe im being shamed by a human girl...fine fine...you get your way...ggrr....  
Inuyasha: *wakes up* bleah...your breath smells like dog breath  
Seshie: Shut up  
  
well R&R okay?? I think this is a lot better then the last alternate ending...  
Everyone: DUH!!  
*readers bonk author on the head that says..."DUH!!"* 


	17. Alternate Ending Part II

YES!!!! MY FICCIE UPDATES!!!WWWOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!  
Inuyasha: get on with the fan fic, wench  
Me: don't call me that, and BTW, your ficcie is done, im doing fluffy's ending now  
Fluffy: Ha, see brother? She favors me over you and...don't call me fluffy  
Me: *whining* but...but its such a CUTE name!!!! *pouts*  
Fluffy:..........  
Miroku: Hey...how come I don't get to have any romance in this fic neh??????  
*Miroku has the "hentai face" as he thinks of him and kagome and sango*  
Miroku: heh-heh-heh-heh.......  
Me: uh oh......v_v0  
Sango: Hiraikotsu!!!  
*bonks Miroku on head, Miroku gets dizzy eyes and has a big red bump on his head*  
*Sango drags the houshi by the ear and takes him out of the fanfic*  
Me:..........okay.........that was weird.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but hey...a girl can wish neh??  
  
  
*~Alternate Ending Part 2~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Seshoumaru yelled and he stood up.  
Pacing back and forth, he thought  
*What do you mean, I love her? Shes a filthy human!!*  
**Told ya you didn't wanna admit it** His conscience sighed.  
*What are you still doing in my head?! GET OUT!!!* Seshoumaru screamed.  
** Cant do that, im stuck here till you die** His conscience said smugly.  
*Grrrr......then leave me alone* Seshoumaru muttered.  
**NO! I wanna tease you some more..heheheh-HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!** his conscience shouted as Seshouamru pushed his conscience to the far back of his mind by pure will and sheer mental force.  
**NOOOO!!!! LEMME OUTTA HERE!! I DON'T WANNA GOOOOoooooooooo~!!!** His consciences voice slowly disappeared.  
Seshoumaru was still fuming over the fact of his "new interest" in kagome.  
As Seshoumaru debated about the fact if he loved kagome or not, he grew frustrated.  
*I need to kill something* he thought as he strode out into the wood.  
  
Kagome woke up. She looked around.  
*eh...somethings different....o yea...* she smacked herself on her head   
*duh...this isn't Sengoku Jidai*  
She looked at her clock...  
"AAAHHH!!! IM LATE!!!!!!!"  
  
~After School~  
  
Kagome walked out of school. Her head was drooping and she dragged her feet slowly across the ground.  
"Argh...I had a pop quiz in math and finals for all my other subjects....how was I supposed to know that I need to study? Ggrr....i bet I flunked them all" She muttered.  
  
~At night~   
  
Kagome looked up at the night sky. She was stargazing.  
*Sigh*  
"somethings missing", she mused, "I feel so lonely.........Seshoumaru....."  
She stopped.  
*Seshoumaru? Where did his name come from?? Im in love with Inuyasha!!*  
**but Inuyasha betrayed you. He went for Kikyo, remember??????** Her conscience whispered.  
*o...yeah....*Kagome thought with hurt in her eyes.  
*Sigh*   
*But Inuyasha seemed so sad without me.....*  
Then Kagome thought of an idea.  
*I know! Ill go back to Sengoku Jidai tommorow and see what happens!*  
  
It was late at night, and Seshoumaru just came back from his killing spree.  
*That didn't help at all* he muttered.  
Normally Seshoumaru didn't bother sleeping, but he thought that the "human" way of relaxing and relieving stress might help him.  
Seshoumaru drifted off into sleep, and he mumbled one word before entering a dream.  
"Kagome......"  
  
Seshoumaru entered his dream.  
He looked around. He was standing among the stars and he saw black holes(portals) everywhere.  
*Wha.....*  
"Hello" A person who looked just like Seshoumaru said, except this person was not always so indifferent about everything. He actually had a pleasant smile on his face and he didn't wear armor.  
"Who are you" Seshoumaru snarled.  
"I am the being whom you swept me away back to the depths of your mind...by the way, it was quite dusty back there....you should clean it up once in a while" his conscience smirked.  
"......." Seshoumaru just stood speechless.  
"How did I get here? Where am I? Why are YOU here?" he asked  
"hhmm...I don't know if I WANT to tell you...." His conscience said.  
Seshoumaru grabbed his shirt.  
"TELL ME DAMN YOU"  
"Fine fine!! Be that way...just don't ruin my shirt." His conscience cried.  
"*Ahem* This is the Dream world. This is where almost everyone goes to when they fall asleep. Normally, they fall into a random portal, whisking them away to their dreams, but you were so frustrated that when you fell asleep, you didn't fall into a portal but instead you fell right at the entrance of the Dream world."  
"You forgot to mention why YOU'RE here." Seshoumaru growled.  
"Me? Don't you know? Your conscience is ALWAYS with you when you slip out of reality and end up here...." His conscience said in apparent surprise.  
"Okay, now how do I get out of here?"  
"When you wake up. But, while you're waiting, pick a portal, just watch out that it isn't a bad portal which gives you nightmares."  
  
Seshoumaru carefully glanced at all of the portals, he saw one that was glowing. It seemed to beckon to him and filled his heart with warmth. He had not felt this way since his father married the human woman and Inuyasha was born.  
Seshoumaru stepped into the portal.  
"OH! That's the portal of caring!(I just made this stuff up..sorry for the bad title *caring* whered I get that?? Well I forgot what I was going to name it so youre stuck with this for now) This portal is very special...few people can see it. Once you enter, you see what the person you care about is doing at this very moment." The conscience paused.  
"We all know who you're going to see" He smirked.  
Seshoumaru had already entered the portal.   
  
As Seshoumaru stepped out of the portal, he glanced at his surroundings.  
HE was on a hill, with a gentle breeze stirring the trees and the grass. He looked up. Countless stars with shimmering above him. He had never felt so peaceful in his entire life.  
He looked ahead of him and he caught his breath and stared in awe.  
What he saw ahead was something so beautiful that he had no doubt the minute he saw it and he knew that he was in love.  
Not denying it any longer, he gazed at her with love and tenderness.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
  
  
A/N: There, I'm finally done with this chapter...my mom was yelling at me for typing so long on the computer that as much as I don't want to...I gotta stop and end the chapter right here. My fanfic is ALMOST done!!! Just a LITTLE tiny bit more!!!! Wwaahhh......makes me so sad......okay anyway I don't have time to write a little skit thing (before my mom yells at me) so im ending it here!  
  
R&R!!!!!! 


	18. The End

A/N: ggrrrr...this fanfic keeps having trouble updating.....T-T Im so sad....  
  
*~  
  
Kagome couldn't hear him. He saw her stare up at the stars, her eyes constantly showing different emotions.  
One of anger, sadness, fear, pain, conflict, confusion....  
Sesshoumaru want so much to sweep her up in his arms and comfort her, but all of the sudden, he woke up.  
He immediately went to the well.  
  
Kagome had decided to go back to the well. She had to many problems and she wanted to go back and face them.  
"inuyasha.....Im sorry....but it seems that you have chosen Kikyo....." she whispered.  
"Sesshoumaru....Im sory but I don't want to be threatened everytime I come near you...." When she said that, her heart ached.  
She jumped in, ready to tell the two youkai/hanyou she loved.  
  
As she climbed out of the well, a figure suddenly grabbed her and jumped into a tree.  
"Who are you!" she screamed, biting and struggling to free herself.  
"My love....."  
Kagome stopped. The voice sounded familiar but she had never heard that person speak with so much emotion before.  
"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered as she looked up.  
Before she looked up, the person put his lips to hers.  
After a long time, they ran out of breath.  
"It is you!" Kagome gasped as she looked at Sesshoumaru.  
"Wait...why are you hear and what happened to you?!" Kagome asked.  
Seshoumaru seemed to have so many emotions in his eyes that it was hard to believe that he was once a cold hearted homicidal maniac who had tried to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome...After fighting with myself for the past few days, I have made up my mind. I love you." He said.  
Kagome seemed to melt into his arms.  
*Why is he telling me this now?* She thought. *I thought I was going to end my troubles but now I cant seem to leave him......*  
*Do I really love him? Will he hurt me like Inuyasha did?*  
  
Seshoumaru saw questions in kagome's eyes.  
He sensed her doubt and he was disappointed.  
He felt rejected.  
"Kagome....if you don't love me then will you at least stay with me and Rin?" He asked.  
Looking down, he saw Kagome, asleep on his chest.  
She must have been REALLY tired....  
Seshoumaru sweatdropped. (He could actually sweatdrop! WOW!!! ^_^)  
  
He brought her to a cave and set her down.  
As he set her down....Kagome's grip tightened around him, not wanting to let go.  
"Stay with me" she mumbled.  
Seshoumaru knew she would be mad at him if he did and she woke up, so he once again tried to pry her fingers off him.  
Kagome tightened her grip on him even more and pulled him down.  
Seshoumaru topple on top of Kagome and her arms quickly encircled his waist.  
*What have I gotten myself into?!* Seshoumaru thought.  
He couldn't move, but he was feeling "too comfortable" to be of any good, and he tried to get himself off Kagome.  
He only succeeded in getting Kagome on top of him.  
Kagome was snuggled up on Seshoumaru, who was trying to get her off him, but in vain.  
Sighing, Seshoumaru just put his arms around Kagome and went to sleep with her.   
  
Next day  
  
Kagome woke up, she felt refreshed.  
*I must have been really tired*, she thought as she snuggled against someone.  
SOMEONE?!?!  
Looking up, she saw Seshoumaru, and his amber eyes stared down at her.  
"Care to let go of me?" He said.  
Kagome blushed and quickly stood up.  
"Im so sorry, I had this really weird dream where I was kidnapped by you and you told me ....uumm...never mind" Kagome said, not wanting to tell Seshoumaru of her weird dream.  
"it wasn't a dream" He said.  
"you...really love me?" Kagome asked, her heart seemed to beat faster.  
Seshoumaru nodded.  
"I hate to admit it, but I love you very much."  
Kagome felt a smile come on her face.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" She yelled and she hugged Seshoumaru.  
A very surprised Seshoumaru put his arms around Kagome and breathed in her scent.  
*How weird is this? I Seshoumaru, falling in love with a human...and yet...it feels so right...* He thought.  
*How weird is this? I am falling in love with Inuyasha's brother, who is a youkai who was once a paranoid homicidal freaky scary mean cold murderer....yet...it feels so right...* She thought.  
  
  
Few years later  
  
"Seshoumaru!" an eleven year old Rin said as she ran toward him.  
"Look what Kagome made me!" She said as she held up a long beaded necklace, a pair of earrings, a bracelet, an anklet, and many other assorted jewelry.  
"Its pretty." He said, and Rin beamed.  
"I never knew you loved jewelry." A voice said behind him.  
"I don't, I love the person who made all of these jewelry" he said and he swept Kagome up in his arms.  
"Would you help me make something else?" He asked.  
"Like what?" She replied.  
"Something, that takes two people to make, and something we do often." He smiled.  
Kagome grinned mischievously.  
"Seshoumaru...what do you think of??" She asked.  
"The same thing you're thinking of right now." He answered and the two stepped on Jaken, crashing him into the floor, and went into a room.......  
  
A/N: eh.....bad ending I know but I want to get this fanfic finished so I can start my new Cardcaptors one,....and after I get my new Cardcaptors one done I already have another fanfic I started!!!! So gomen if you don't like this chapter but Im ending it here. So...Ja-ne!!!   
  
R&R and remember...NO FLAMES!!!!! 


End file.
